


Rescue

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Gathering FiKi - Drabble Challenges (2019 & 2020) [5]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #1--Prompt: Rescue--Jim has nightmares.





	Rescue

Ross slowly struggles to the surface of sleep. Something is not right. He huffs and reaches for his phone. There is nothing there. Then he hears a whimper and the sound tugs at him.

"Hey," he murmurs softly and gathers Jim in his arms. "It's alright. It's just a bad dream." Ross slides his hands beneath Jim's t-shirt and begins rubbing and gently scratching the length of his back while murmering sleepy reassurances. Jim's tormented expression relaxes and the small sounds of distress cease, but Ross continues even as he is dragged back to sleep, "I'm right here, baby. I'll always be right here."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr where I post a variety of sneak peeks!
> 
> [Writing](https://curstaidh-mcintyre-writing.tumblr.com/)  
[Personal](https://i-am-still-bb.tumblr.com)


End file.
